The Guy That I Love
by lphendersons
Summary: Asian F. Mike hurts Tina's feeling when he mentions her stutter. He finds a way on how to make it up to her. Mike also has to deal with his father. One-Shot.


**My second one-shot. :D Based on Season 3, Episode 3: Asian F. I think that ep didn't show more Tike and how Mike apologized to Tina so this needs to made. My point of view. This is, again, not checked by my lovely BETA reader, YOURDORKALWAYS. Please enjoy! **

**P.S. My drabble series will be posted next week! Just wait! One series for Shushkowitz and one for Tike! ;D**

* * *

><p>"<em>You shouldn't have to hide your dreams. Just be honest with him."<em>

"_Oh, like how you were so honest about pretending a stutter all that time?"_

The words rang repeatedly to her mind. She pretended to be okay, but that statement cut her heart. He knows he shouldn't have said that, but his emotions took over him. All he felt was regret and concern for her. He was a big jerk. He felt guilt run through his veins. He made a mistake. That needs to be patched up. Fast.

* * *

><p>He knew that he just hung up from a call from his dad, telling him that he'll go to his chemistry tutor, but the whole deserted place shouted his name. He wants him to be proud, but he wants to follow his dreams. As he entered the room, he examined everything. He checked if there was anyone else in there. After finding out that no one is wandering inside, he let go of his bag and then threw away his shirt. He was filled with unspoken emotions and problems. He was confused. There was nothing that could express those feelings except for the one thing he loved that much.<p>

As she started gliding his feet, his problems also started to dissolve. He starts to feel free. He turned and came off the ground and reached a corner. _Dance, Mike. To get away with all of this. _He continued dancing and then –

"_We worked so hard to get to where we are. And this? This is how you waste your time? Dancing is something you do at a wedding. It's hobby, not career. There's no future in it."_

He felt anger .But he also felt severe disappointment. He felt that his dad didn't believe in him enough. He struggled to let go because of his dad's firm grasp on his hand.

"_What happens if you hurt yourself? You are one year for having nothing. You will now waste your life."_

He strongly disbelieved his father. Dancing was definitely not a waste of his time. It was his passion. It was breathing to him. He doesn't pretend to anyone or anything when he dances. With all his might, he ran away, only to find himself facing Tina.

"_So beautiful." _She complemented.

"_You don't talk that much, you hardly ever sing, but when I see you do that… It's who you are." _She lovingly grabbed his hand and placed it on the left side of her chest, the place where the heart beats.

"_It's what makes me feel you. Mike, you gotta know by now, when I see you dance… __**It's why I fell in love with you.**__" _

Her words made his heart melt. Made his legs wobbly. She was so sincere and heartfelt. He pulled her in for a tight comforting hug. All the emotions he experienced were... indescribable. He was getting too caught up in the moment. He slowly opened his eyes.

_It was all an illusion._ But to him, it was real. Everything was words now became his strength. She became his strength. It made him determined to audition. Determined to make him show what dancing really meant to him.

* * *

><p>He just finished his number and he's proud. He muttered words that made him proud. Words that he wished that he could tell his dad.<p>

"_It's what I love to do. It's never gonna be a waste of my time."_

It was glorious. There was no feeling like it. It's special and it's precious. It's a thing... that needs to be shared with someone. Someone he couldn't live without. Someone very special and important.

He was walking out of stage and to his surprise, he suddenly saw Tina watching from afar. She was smiling and slowly turned around like she was ready to walk away. _Don't lose your chance, Mike._ He immediately approached her. He touched her shoulders. She turned to him.

"You were great." Her face glowed with appreciation. She looked him directly in the eyes.

"Thank you." He grinned. Both were standing frozen and gazed each other. She broke the silence with a hearty laugh. The distance between them was way too tempting. He joined her and grabbed her in his arms. She sighed happily and pulled away.

"Can we have a talk?" He asked. She chuckled. She leaned closer to his face.

And yes, he is certain that by pressing their lips together tightly, she agreed.

* * *

><p>They are in back of the bleachers on a windy afternoon, he's missing football practice and she's skipping History, but the two of them doesn't really care. She's seated next to him and he's holding her hand. His grip to her hand became tighter and more affectionate. The wind was brushing her flowery dress when he started talking.<p>

"Tee, I'm sorry if I mentioned your stutter the other day. I never wanted to hurt you or make you remember that thing. I never ever wanted you to feel bad. And I'm a total jerk for not thanking you for training me for that musical. I didn't give you more appreciation for all the things you have done to make me better than the dancing football useless guy. Please, I-I'm sorry. I love you, Tina." He looked at her, his eyes full of hope that she'd understand. His voice is tense at first, but it got calm as he continued to speak.

"Mike, first of all, you were right about the stuttering. I should have been more honest and I should have accepted my flaws and not use any other excuses to hide it. Second, you're not useless. To me, you're not the silly 'dancing football useless guy' you call yourself. To me, you're special. You're the guy who makes me happy, cheers me up when I have emotional breakdowns, buys me ice cream, and cuddles with me when I'm scared, kisses all my problems away, understands me the most and stays by my side no matter what happens, and ... "She's probably out of breath because of the length of her words but she made an effort to say more things. "The guy I love." She cupped his face. "I love you too, Mike."

He's practically moved .Physically and emotionally. He's one who made the mistake, but it's like she's the one asking for forgiveness. He touched her hand and made her a little closer to his face so his forehead also touches hers. The sun is already bidding goodbye.

"Is... that a yes?" His tone was absolutely sweet. She can feel his breath on her face.

"How could I say no?" She closed her eyes. He dipped her for a kiss.

What a good way to end the day. And the fighting, of course.

* * *

><p><strong>Riff...Mike Chang<strong>

He was never happier in his life. Tina was there, very proud of him. They were beaming at each other's arms. They may have imperfections, but he couldn't care less right now. They are pretty sure they'll never look like this again until they see her sonogram in the future.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's how I end it. Please don't forget to review. :DDDD Good night! Or morning or afternoon.<strong>


End file.
